


Never far away

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: Theseus is a hugger.It seems that Newt doesn't like hug，but at the end of the war，Newt hug his big brother for the first time.





	Never far away

**Author's Note:**

> theseus scamander/newt scamander

【Theseue/Newt】Never far away

【一】  
　　对于这世界上独一无二的魔法动物学家来说，来自他高大的、优秀的傲罗哥哥的拥抱并不陌生——甚至从很小的时候就开始了。  
　　那时候他们的父亲总是忙于魔法部的事务，年轻的忒修斯随之耳濡目染，他所表现出来的精准的判断力和洞察力令很多人为之惊叹，仿佛看到了英国魔法部冉冉升起的未来新星。  
　　但纽特对此毫无兴趣。  
　　比起在政治交际中长袖善舞的父亲和兄长，斯卡曼德家的小儿子就像个格格不入的异类。  
　　他更愿意待在母亲给家里的鹰头马身有翼兽搭建的棚屋里，而那传说中性情高傲的生物也总在他面前格外乖巧，甚至能够容许那个头发凌乱长着雀斑笑容温柔的少年睡在自己身旁，尾巴有一搭没一搭地扇着风。  
　　被惊醒的时候，纽特第一眼就看到兄长眼里不赞同的神色。  
　　忒修斯皱着英俊的眉，摆出严肃的模样：“纽特，说过很多次了，这样很危险。”  
　　纽特露出一个有些忐忑不安的表情，眨了眨眼小声说：“你知道我不会有事的，我喜欢他们，他们也喜欢我。”  
　　那种受惊小鹿般的神情太过无辜，于是忒修斯最终只能叹口气，弯腰把还没什么重量的小男孩抱起来，回房间去分享他们的晚餐。

【二】  
　　原本忒修斯只是想，纽特喜欢那些奇怪的动物就由着他吧，总归有他看着不会出什么岔子，然而他并没有预料再次踏入霍格沃茨时会是这样的情形。  
　　他的弟弟垂着头坐在阁楼窗台上，脸色苍白，绿眼睛毫无焦距，抿着唇一言不发。树枝状的小东西趴在他肩膀上，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
　　地上躺着一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，开除决定的末尾迪佩特校长的签名正闪闪发光。  
　　忒修斯直接跨了过去，上前一步蹲身扶住少年瘦弱的肩膀：“纽特？纽特？”  
　　纽特身体一颤，却只是把头垂的更低不肯看他，仿佛过了很久，才终于沙哑着嗓音开口：“魔貂怎么样了？”  
　　“邓布利多教授不同意魔法部伤害它，现在还留在他的办公室。”  
　　“莉塔呢？”  
　　“她也没有事，已经被送回了斯莱特林休息室。”  
　　纽特嘴唇动了动，无声地自言自语：“那就好。”  
　　忒修斯叹了口气，手上用力把少年冰冷的身体拉进了怀里轻轻抱住：“他们都很好。除了你。”  
　　他身上温暖的气息和有力的环抱像是给予了足够的安全感，怀里的人终于颤抖着软软靠在他肩膀上哭了出来：“哥哥，我不，不想离开霍格沃茨……”  
　　“会有办法的，”忒修斯轻轻拍抚着他的背，低沉的语调带着一种安定人心的力量，“我们去找邓布利多教授，总会有办法的……”  
　　许久，皮克特艰难地从兄弟俩中间的缝隙钻出来，摊摊手抖掉了头顶绿叶子上的水珠。

【三】  
　　忒修斯是这样一个强大而完美的存在，他总能解决任何问题，包括纽特从霍格沃茨肄业后的就业方向——即便他知道他并不喜欢魔法部，但是还有什么比神奇动物管理控制司这份工作更稳妥，也更大限度照顾他的喜好呢？  
　　然而纽特从来就不是一个安分守己的人，也许从他得知他的博格特是办公桌开始就该更深刻的认识到这一点。  
　　纽特悄悄给司里递了辞呈，并没有打算告诉忒修斯，但没有什么能真正瞒过魔法执行司最优秀的首席傲罗。

　　“我只是，有我真正想做的事。”被堵在门口时纽特有些手足无措，目光停在他的领带上不敢上移，却固执地坚持着。  
　　我有我喜爱的事物，我有我想做的事情，我也想站在足以与你并肩的高度，而不是永远处在你的羽翼保护之下。  
　　赫奇帕奇或许不像格兰芬多那样以勇气著称，但是他们埋藏在深处的魄力一旦被点燃，温厚柔软的土地也会变得坚不可摧，无可阻挡。  
　　忒修斯知道自己终将会妥协的，他总是无法真正拒绝纽特的决定，于是最后他什么也没说，只是上前抱住了他的弟弟。  
　　曾经的小男孩已经长大了，高挑，修长，清瘦，但总归仍然比他略低一些，可以被他完完全全抱在怀里。  
　　“照顾好自己。”  
　　纽特身体有些僵硬，迟疑着将下巴放在男人肩膀上，低声说：“谢谢你，忒修斯。”

【四】  
　　再次相见是在几年后硝烟弥漫的战场上。  
　　战后的人们乐此不疲地挖掘报道着他们敬仰的战争英雄曾经经历过怎样艰难的困境，却始终无法获知在最绝望的一场战役中他究竟是如何死里逃生的。  
　　忒修斯用一个优秀傲罗的绝佳自制力压下了差点脱口而出的魔法部高级机密，对着镜头露出一个温柔至极的微笑：“因为我遇到了一个最重要的人。”  
　　台下静默了一瞬，随即爆发出热烈的欢呼和此起彼伏的猜测疑问声，忒修斯却不再开口，悠远的目光环视一周，不着痕迹停留在会场的角落。  
　　那里站着个身穿蓝色大衣的修长身影，隐没在人群中显得毫不起眼，也许看起来还有些局促和腼腆，和当时作为秘密驯龙师骑着火球龙从天而降的模样截然不同。  
　　那时他身边全是惨烈的魔咒痕迹和一具具尸体，握着魔杖的手几乎抬不起来，天空中划过铺天盖地的阴影，一抬头他看到了龙背上那个熟悉的身影。  
　　这些年来不知他走过了多少山川河流踏过多少丛林荒野，见识过怎样广袤的世界经历过怎样可怕的人心，风尘仆仆的面容显得有些憔悴，眼睛却明亮得像燃烧着的火焰，在巨龙俯冲下来飞过最低点的时候纽特伸出手，紧紧攥住忒修斯用力将他拉了上来。  
　　呼啸的风声带着他们逐渐远离那个尸横遍野的杀场，忒修斯双臂环抱住纽特的腰坐在他身后，沉默了许久，忽然掐了把掌心的弧度，吐出一个词：“瘦了。”  
　　纽特紧绷的肩膀线条终于真正放松下来，轻轻向后靠去，感受到突出的骨头硌着自己的肩背，嘴里咕哝着回答道：“你才是。”

【五】  
　　有些感情应该在最危险的边缘及时抽身，才能保全所看重的一切。  
这是每个优秀的傲罗都应该必备的素质，忒修斯并不例外。

　　那场盛大的订婚宴上纽特难得一见地穿了正装，微微笑着站在他身边充当完美的伴郎，说着堪称得体的恭贺的话。  
　　因为那本畅销魔法界的《神奇动物在哪里》纽特已经成为了颇有名气的动物学家，人们不再称呼他为忒修斯的弟弟，而是兴奋的蜂拥上来捧着巫师周刊请他签名，但纽特永远也不可能习惯这样的场合，于是他在订婚宴结束后合情合理地落荒而逃。  
　　他甚至直接搬回了伦敦自己的住处，一处不起眼的小小的公寓，里面却大有乾坤。地下室的救助站里有太多动物需要他照顾，可以让他没有时间和精力去考虑别的事，更可以光明正大拒绝回家吃饭的邀请。

　　但是有些事终究是躲不开的。

　　巨大狰狞的蓝色火龙终于被红色火焰渐渐吞没，所有灿烂的光芒暗淡下去后，只剩下满目疮痍劫后余生的巴黎。  
　　纽特收起魔杖，转头看向身边与他并肩而立的男人，那个刚刚在火龙来临时用身体护住他的男人。那双熟悉的坚毅的眼睛里含着破碎的痛楚，正转头也向他看过来。  
　　他慢慢走上前，伸出手紧紧抱住了对方，就像一直以来忒修斯对他做的那样。

　　我从来都不需要选择。  
　　因为一开始，我就站在你这边，从未远离。

　　


End file.
